


Dimensions

by SimonsPen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsPen/pseuds/SimonsPen
Summary: After Rick sliced his neck open Negan wakes up in the hospital and sees himself confronted that everything was only some kind of fucked up dream. Not only that he needs to find out why Rick is so nice to him, he also needs to figure out who tried to kill him..





	Dimensions

Soberly considered Negan should've known that this would happen. That Rick would use some kind of fucked up trick to get the chance to kill him.   
Soberly considered it's his own fault that he gets his neck sliced open instead of a warm handshake and an 'I forgive you'. 

He clutches his hand over the open wound, but it barely helps. Blood is splashing out of it like he's a water tap and black circles starts dancing in front of his eyes. He tries to reach out for Rick in an attempt to beg for his life, but it's fucking hopeless as he notices the triumphant gaze in his blue eyes.   
Like in slow-fucking-motion he falls on his knees.   
"Ri-Rick." He's making a strangled noise as the younger man just kicks after him.   
"Die, fucker."

Soberly considered Rick is a fucking asshole and Negan hopes that he'll join him in hell one day...

-

A steady peep sound waking him slowly up and he grumbles something to himself. His mouth feels drier than the fucking desert as he opens his eyes and sees nothing than white.   
The first thought is that hell is damn cold for a place which should be hot as... you know, hell.   
The second is that there's no way that his first stop in the damnation would be a cozy bed.   
The last one is that he's feeling pretty alive for a guy with an open neck and the steady peep is his heartbeat.   
"Ugh.." He's trying to speak, can't believe that Rick kept him alive. "Uuungh."  
Embarrassed by himself and the pathetic noises he made, he tilts his head to look out of the window and frowns.   
That's definitely not Alexandria and the bunch of nurses look too happy to live in a nightmare like he did.   
Maybe he's dreaming. Or he's driving insane.   
Because he feels utterly relieved and happy that he's alive for the moment.   
Again he tilts his head, but this time in the opposite direction as the door opens a doc walks in.   
"Mister Grimes, you're finally awake." Immediately she steps to his bed and control his vital functions. "I'm Doctor Denise Cloyed, how are you feeling?"   
He's definitely dreaming (or insane), because there's no way she called him fucking Grimes.   
"Gr-ugh." He babbles and tries to sit up, but she holds him down.   
"Careful, Mister Grimes." She says and calls for a nurse to bring him something to drink. "You've some serious injury."  
'No shit, lady.' Grumbling he lifts his hand and touches lightly the bandage around his neck.   
And then the bush on his head and in his face. Holy fuck, what happened to his smooth face and his hair?   
The nurse comes in and grateful he takes a few sips from the straw. He'd prefer some bourbon, but as long as there's something wet in his mouth he's good.   
Doc Cloyd speaks something, but he barely pays attention as the door opens again and he thinks that here's more traffic than on the highway. The amused grin fades as he sees who just came in.   
"Negan finally.." Rick says in relief and storms towards him. 

Fuck off, he wants really, like fucking really, to wake up now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first part of my multi chapter fic.   
> Please be patient with me, I'll continue whenever I've the time and the muse. 
> 
> xx


End file.
